The new girl
by sakuraflower15
Summary: sakura is the new girl at Amegakure and haves a lil run in with the gang of the school. and with her inner nonstop runing at the mouth it going to be a hard year.
1. Chapter 1

Sakura P.O.V.

"_Ok I can do this, I got this, __**wow self pep talk wow your really are pathetic.**__ SHUT UP INNNER! __**ok damn it girl uh now stop acting like a lil bitch and start getting ready for school.**__ shut up your not my mother__** your right your mother dead**__ wow inner that low real low __**will the bitch is dead now so I really don't give 2 fucks and you shouldn't either **__I don't but that still not- oh shit I'm going to be late"._

I jump out of bed and run towards the bathroom It took about 20 min from me to jump in the shower, blow dry my long cotton-candy pink hair. and putting it into a low ponytail with my bangs framing my heart shape face.

I put on a small amount of mascara on to make my green emerald eyes Pop more **not like we really need it **yea but it does make us look more badass **Hai **I pulled up my black skinny jeans with the silver changes on the rip part of my jeans my knee length black boots on with a red tube top with the words "**pink bitch run"** in sliver words I pulled on my black leather jacket and my biker gloves

It was my first day and I promise aunt Tsunade that I wouldn't get in any fights today.

"**which you know is a lie. **Hai any ways i hope i can keep my jacked on with out getting hot **why?** I didn't want the teacher judging me because of my tats I have the words cherry on my wrist, And a black dragon on my flat stomach and in the mild of my back going down I have fighter in kanji. Also in kanji I have demon princess on my right side.

Yea today I'm starting a new school because I got kick out of my old one for fight too much I'm a AP student and most of the time have A's when I'm not sleeping in class. I'm want to become a doctor **outer who are you talking to ** I'm stating this new thing called thinking. **bitch **I just moved to Rain country

Starting in the mild of first semester. At Amegakure **what in the hell kinda name is that for a fuken school **I don't know lets go I ran down the stars and out the back door.

jumping on to my red and black motorcycle with pink cherry blossom running through it. I put on my cherry red and black head met, soon flying down the street at unknown speed with my long pink hair playing in the wind.

I was almost at school till a big black hummer almost hit me but I was going to fast for it and was gone I did see a man with a orange swirl masts and black hair let go of the wheel but this big blues sexy as fuck guy grab the wheel before they crash "HEY FUCK FACES WATCH IT BE FOR I BEAT YO ASS'S" **yeah he can gr- **shut it 10 min later I was standing outside of my new homeroom wanting till my new teacher Kakashi tells me to enter I'm out here for being 20 min late **yea because we had to stop for coffee **will I'm not going in there without it I MEAN I might hurt someone I need to keep me calm

***inside the class room***

Ok class I would like for you to meet our new student be nice. Walking in and as soon as I did at the very back of the class was the same guy in the hummer who almost hit me and i guess remembered my pink hair because they had shit eating smirks but me being me the badass I am I ignore them but not before checking them out.

The only girl of the group she look like angle she had blue hair with a flower clip she also had a piercing underneath her lip she was wearing blue/purple kind of eye shadow she was dress in a all black dress with red clouds with white clouds out lining just like the others but they had jacks you could see covers.

( ok this is taking too long you all know what they look like so yea)

Please INTRODUCE yourself and your Hobbes things you like and dislike said the silver head men always not looking away from his book **bitch you better look at me when you're talking to us **inner said in the safe of my unlucky mind

My name is sakura and that all you need to know

**sakura **the sliver men said in a waring voice that send an always enraged inner into an even more enraged yelling spring

Hn my name is Sakura I like to fight boys and girls I like to eat anything sweet. I also like weapons I dislike fan girls, sluts, and fanboys people who think they're better than someone where would you like for me to seat"

"Hummm? In the far back"-said a little nervous of the pink her demon

damn at least I tried Well It's not bad as I thought but that thought shot right out of my ear when i seen who i had to seat next to a pretty boy with fan girls foaming at the mouth. uh this is not going to end well.


	2. Chapter 2

I have exam next week so I want be able to update till after next week maybe befor Christmas but after that I can update more offden cuss I well have my own lab top yeah

SAKURA-**16 senior **skip freshmen sophomore year

All **senior**

Konan 18-senior

Deidara 17-

Hidan -18

Zetsu-17

Kakazu-18

Pein-18

Itachi-18

Sasori-17

Kisame-18

Itachi-18

If you would like for me to chang there age plz say so

(*PLZ READ*)

Hn my name is sakura I like to fight boys and girls. You should know that im the one who wins fight I dislike fan girls, sluts, girls period they all just big babys who cant take a hit , and fan boys people who think there better than some one. I will eat any thing sweet I like also like weponds I have perfect aim.

where would you like for me to seat Kakashi .

Hummm? In the far back

damn at lest I tried guess this teacher want be my favorite. I look aroud the class to see every one starting with horror or a glare but a glare from most of the girls. I Cuss auntie is going to be mad. That I couldn't even last a week with out fighting.** outer it not that bad cuss we want die from boredom and look who we are seated next to throes sexy ass guy**s.

I turn to see that inner was right great now I have to put up with her and her sick thought great this is going to be a great frenk school year.

I went to the far back I sat right next to a guy with pink/purplish eyes **wow his eyes are so pretty. **yea

After every one quit staring at me the class was loud every one was talking throwing books and the teacher was just reading is book. **outer this is a great time to talking to those sexy hugs** um no im going to sleep. I took my jack of showing of my tat that was on my wrist I close my emerald eyes totally unobvious(trying to say, she didn't see them starting at her with interest) of the starting men. Ppppssss mmmhh girl stop moaning wat? Get up time for your next class. Silents leader she not waking up. Kakazu turd around to face pain. Leader? Lets just take her with us. What skip class **wait we cant take her with us that kidnapping yeah deidara all but yelled**

Unknowing to them that sakura heard them will him. _Inner lets go befor we hurt some one. _**what I want to have some fun with them **slut **what ?!**

Nothing** sakura tried to run out class with out any one seeing her but. **kisama seen her and tried to easy her by garbing her his 1st mistake was trying to grab her. Sakura didn't really know what was going on but with her years of fight here census her heighten. She just seen this big showdow trying to grab her.

She did a back flapp putting her taint foot to his chest making him fall back and knocking the air out of him. Kitten what was that for huh? Why did you do that. Well you where trying to grabbing me I was trying to clam you down. Oh hehehe sorry my name is sakura I guess you new that. But why you call me kitten cuss you look like a cute lil kitten and my name is kisama by the way. Sakura and kisama totally forgot about the rest of the Akatsuki

Kisama what the hell are you doing stop scaring the girl.

Shut up just cuss kitten over here doesn't want to talking to you Sasori puppet boy.

Wh- what the hell shit im late for my 2second hour sakura ran out of the door.

akatsuki p.o.v

Ok that was wired why wasn't she even scard of fish-face?( black

**Zetsu**

Duh but did you see how she layed kisama out like that (_white zetsu)_

Yea lets follow her I wouldn't want some pervert looking at her (black zetsu)

She not your- **Hn**

Pein we should invite her over and see what she like and maybe she could join(konan said with stars in her eyes)

Haha what the fuck that was good bi-konan that lil bitch doesn't even look like she could hurt a fly the foul moth Jashin

Yes she would be a great asset to the team. didn't you not just see her flip kisama. That it she will be apart of this team if she wants to or not zetsu do some research on her. **hai **

Kakazu go home and pre pare a room for future events.

Derdara don't let any one around her till she is a full member befriend her you to tobie

Me and konan are going to chang her classes around so she has a class with every one of us.

The rest of you will work on kidnapping her and watch from a far. Till the right time to kidnapp her.

**HAI**. Now go


	3. Chapter 3

**_Inner talking out side of sakura when she takes over _**

**_BLACK ZETSU AND INNER SAKURA _**

**_I change a lot of things so sorry cuss I will confuse the hell out of you _**

**_Back ground story_**

**_ok I'm sorryr but I have to do some changing around sakura lives alone her mother died but this is what sakura went though with her when sakura was 14 her mother a drunk who had men young enough to be her son so when she died sakura became rich with her mother life insurance sakura went to live with her aunt she moved to the leaf but it didn't work out to will she moved to Amegakure for a new start and now in her second year liveing alone. she is now going to one of the top schools in the country Amegakure high she talks and if need help from her aunt. _**

Sakura P.o.v

_Ok I could have done a better job of handling that __**yes you could **__any way what class do we have that was just home room to now we have _**idk look at your schedule**

Hoom room - kakashi sensei

AP English- Jiraiya

Free hour –

AP Chemsity /biology-Orochimaru and kabuto YES I LOVE THIS HOUR **STOP YELLING NERD **

Lunch indoors or out that's cool we can leave the school

AP Algebra/Geometry-OH YEAH IM THE MEN **WHAT DID I JUST SAY **sorry

AP GYM- GUY sensei **outer you have to let me take over for this I love gym **_NOO last time I let you take over people got hurt _***bitch* **what **nothing ma'ma**

Health- kakashi sensei _again _

**We need to call anut and tell her every thing is good and we like the school **Ok inner but we got to get going to class **yeah good idea cuss we are like only 20 min late** crap and with that me and inner took of to English

(Deidara) ok she's a weird yea he said as he watch her go down the hall

(Tobie)sinpie way are you smirking like that it looks like you want to eat the pretty blossom up.

(Dei-) shut up yeah lets go befor she gets to far

This went on for the rest of the day following sakura to all of her class tobie and deidara fighting sakura trying **very** hard to act like they are not following her and going over there and kicking there butts inner having a fild day that cute guys are following her. The rest of the akatsuki doing there assigned jobs and the rest of there class and the ones who did have class with her would go up and talk to her or just stare(**Zetsu/ Sasori)**

Im so happy it the end of the day 5 more min **yeah but why in the HELL did you not go over to the blonde and the guy with the mast. **_Cuss you know how Ino, and Naruto_- **say no more but** **don't you miss them** _yeah I miss them like crazy but life goes on and I could all ways text call. but this school is so munch better-outer you don't think they would follow us home do you__**) **_**one stop yelling two there cute and all but Im to young to die **_we are to young to die _**yeah whatever as soon as the bell rings hit it out the door to ower bike **_HAI _

_Ok 20 min ago _akatsuki P.O.V

Deidara – we watch her and she not like most girls she didn't go fan girl when she was in class with Itach fish-face or when Hidan came up to her and slap her on her ass he said with a srow on his face but than a big smile creep on to his face which got most of the akatsuki rising eye brows

Sasoir- what is it boy

It was Hidan who spoke up this time- she may be small but she got one hell of a right hook. But I could do it a fucking millon times over hahahaha smack kakuzu what the hell you money fucking bastard what the hell was that for

Kakuzu – hn I don't need to explain my self to you dirty bum.**(**real reason being he was mad cuss he was talking bout sakura that way. kakuzu was one of the ones who got to talk too Sakura and really likes her and that something cuss the men doesn't like any one**)**

Hidan why you moth-**shut up**

zetsu/black/whit ** Pein-sama what would you **_like for us to do now _

kisame -now that I thought about it we really cant just take her can we

Sasoir- yes we can Itach is the further head of his father police force and-

Deidara – ok ok we get it now lets just get the girl and get it over with yeah

Leader/pein- we are not kipnapping her to day today is Monday we will take her Friday that way we will have more time in seeing if she has what it takes to be a akatsuki now we have 5 min befor school lets out if you want to have her over that is up to you (they all live together )

Konan- so do you guys want to have her for dinner she didn't even wait to hear if they had anything to say befor she walk out of the room with the guys right be hide her locking the door that the akatsuki are only aloud in to. They run the school so the teacher don't really care what they do as long as they don't bring the school down. **_RING RING RRRRRRRIIIIIIIGGGGGG_**

SAKURA P.O.V

Sakura shot out of the room befor any one could even move. Inner we are almost there just a round the corner bang **I new we wert that lucky who did we hit this time **NOO inner some thing solf and warm ran in to us we both look up to she a blue hair chink from this morning with thoughs guys wow inner up close she really pretty I wish I had skin like that **pay attention why has she got off of us.**

**Konan- **sakura right would you like to have dinner with us.

Do you mean with though guys who been following me all day.

Konan – yeah but we had to see if you where a fan girl or what ever

Hahah no no I would never be a fan girl they are just ignoring

Konan-so what do you say

Sorry but I don- **_we would I mean I would love to have diner with you guy_****.**

_Inner you did not just take over give me back my body _

**Noo this is a great time to make friends **_hn I hate you _**love you to bitch **

**_Sure but let me go home and change out of this slut as unform you can come in we- I leave alone haaha _**

Konan – will ok just follow you home and wait for you to chang oh sorry let me get off of you heehee

**_Who do we have here _**

Konan- this the akatsuki

**So this who im having dinner with **

Konan this Pein-sama or leader if your n the akatsuki I just call him pein he my older brother the red head is Sasori, barbe deidara **hey you are the other guy who was following around all day and I have to say you suck at your job. **shut up **hahah im just playing with you **ok moving on the one with the tattoo stitchs is kakuzu and the one next to him the one with the blue skin is kisame, **Itach haha I miss you so much inner sakura said will jumping up to hug itach **yes hello Nèixīn (I think that's mean inner mind idk)

Kisame- Itach you know a girl we is not willing to rape you as soon as we turn ower heads wow the wold is going to end.

Koana – the guy with the mash is tobie he just a big kid in a mens body is just a big sweet heart. The one with the one said dark and the other white is zetsu he has a skin disease and have two personally in the same body so the one with the deep voice is **black** zetsu he is very rude and sould in ignorn and the other one is the nice and good one and that's it hey bit- konan you for got me im hidan sweet lets go to my place smack **kakuzu- **dumb ass we are all going to ower place konan- yeah that's hidan the player he ha a foul mouth and belives in the all mite jansits and does werid shit in his room all day

**Oh so you all live together **

Hai

Ok lets go

Oh sorry I will meet you in the parking lot I got to go get my bike.

School parking lot with the Akatsuki

Sasori- why did you call Sakura Nèixīn

Itach hn you have to find out your self

Hidan-Where the hell is the bitch and who in the fuck tills ride a bike when there a fucken junior in high school

Kisame- lots of kids who don't have a ride

Deidara- not when you go to this-RRRRRRRR what the hell is that yeah

afther that was said a girl with long pink hair came flying out the parking lot

what you guys never seen a girl on a motorcycle haha

how's it been sakura

Itach it's been to long- didn't you t just do this shit just 5 min ago how do you to know each other

Itach is my bes friend brother and we when we use to have sleep overs or when my mom was in one of her moods he would play with us

Itach play sorry sweet cakes but you got the wrong weals yeah.

Lets go we can talk when we get to miss sakura house and we will have even more time to talk when we get to owner home.


End file.
